De plaisir et de sang
by PsychoticPingu
Summary: Quand les démons vous font voir jusqu'au tréfonds de votre âme et que vos désirs les plus secrets en ressorte. Passer de l'autre côté du miroir mes amis ...


**H**ello mes poussins ! Vous devez vous dire : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle à ses derniers temps ? Elle ne cesse décrire ! :O Et bien c'est très simple. Hier soir je me promenais sur notre FF bien aimez, toute innocente que je suis, quand je reçu soudain un message d'une certaine Syriel que je connaissais déjà pour son gentil petit commentaire sur ma fic "Qui as dit que le Sammy ne se chassait pas ?"**. **Intriguée, je m'élançais et lu ce petit message qui était en fait une requête. Elle m'a tout gentiment demander de lui faire une fanfiction ... un peu particulière. Voilà pour les explications passionnantes. Donc voilà, ce n'est pas une fic à mettre entre toute les mains, il a un lemon vers la fin et c'est quelque peu violent, de plus c'est un slash incestueux donc ceux qui n'aime pas, ne lisez pas. C'est pour toi ma petite Syriel, j'espère de tout coeur que ça te plaira.

_Ce qui est en italique est un flash back.  
><em>

**Couple :** Dean/Sam

**Fandom :** Supernatural

**Genre :** Hurt/Confort

**Rating : **M

**De plaisir et de sang **

Des jours qu'ils planchaient sur le sujet. Jamais traque n'avait semblé plus longue aux deux frères Winchester et pourtant Dieu sait qu'ils avaient connus un très grands nombres de chasses ardues. Sam gigota sur sa chaise dans l'espoir de trouver une position un tant soit peut plus confortable, son dos était en compote d'être trop rester sur cette chaise raide et inconfortable. Cela faisait bientôt 3 heures qu'il n'avait pas décollé ses yeux de l'écran qui les avaient tant de fois aider et dire que Sam avait mal au fesses serait aussi sous-estimé que de dire que les tong ne sont pas tout à fait adapter aux pingouins ! Sam s'étira, fesant craquer ses articulations, décidant d'aller prendre une douche qui serait sans nul doute bénéfique pour ses muscles douloureux. Son frère ne devait plus tardé à rentrée et le plus jeune souhaitait pouvoir se détendre un tantinet avant que son ainé arrive et ne l'embarque pour ce qui sera une énième nuit blanche. Les cas avait commencés il y a déjà plusieurs mois, d'abords si discret qu'aucun des Winchester n'y avaient porté attention. Peut de temps après les disparitions mystérieuse devinrent plus fréquente mais surtout leur conclusion devenait de plus en plus sanglante. Des corps de personnes disparues depuis des semaines étaient retrouvés horriblement mutilés parfois même entièrement vidés de leur substance vitales. Les frères commencèrent à tenir cette affaire à l'œil mais Dean étant persuadé que ces meurtres tenait plus d'un psychopathe bien humain que de forces surnaturelles et démoniaques, il préférèrent laissez l'affaire aux autorités dans un premier temps. Les meurtres semblèrent soudain diminuer, ils devinrent moins régulier jusqu'au jour où une victime fut retrouvée en vie, mutilée et en piteuse état certes mais vivantes ce qui jusqu'ici était une première. Dean et Sam bien que toujours persuadés qu'il avait affaires à une tueur échappé de l'asile ne purent se résoudre à rester en dehors toute cette histoire et se rendirent jusqu'à la petite ville de Burrows dans le Wisconsin pour interroger ce «survivant».

_«Je pensait que tu était persuadé que ça n'avait rien de surnaturel ou de démoniaque», Sam pris un ton agacé que ne plu pas du tout à son frère épuiser par les nombreuses heures qu'il venait de passé au volant de l'Impala. _

_«Je te l'ai déjà dit Sam, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas de notre ressort mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir»_

_Le brun se tourna vers son frère en le fixant mi-perplexe, mi-amuser._

_«C'est toi qui dit ça ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon grand frère ?»_

_«Cesse de faire l'andouille et indique moi la route plutôt veux-tu ?», répliqua Dean un sourire amusé se peignant sur son visage fatigué. _

_Arriver devant l'immense chalet qui leur faisait office de destination, Sam hésita au moment de sortir de l'Impala . _

_«Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller rendre visite à ce McFerson» Sam fixait l'immense villa d'été comme si celle-ci allait soudain se métamorphoser en une monstrueuse créature et les dévorés tout crus. «Nous n'avons aucun indices qui pourrait ne serait ce que nous faire pensé à un cas de notre type. Si ça se trouve on va perdre notre temps.»_

_Dean sorti de la voiture en fit le tour et ouvrit la portière du brun. _

_«Au moins on sera sûre et on pourra partir la conscience tranquille. Maintenant princesse tu va me faire le plaisir de me suivre.»_

_Sous le coup du surnom dont son frère l'avait attifer, le plus jeune des Winchester oublia sa mauvaise impression et se dépêcha de rattraper le châtain. _

_La sonnette retentis si fort que Sam était persuadé qu'on pouvait l'entendre de l'autre côté de la forêt qui entourait cette résidence on ne peut plus privée. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendirent des pas précipités vers la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femmes brune. _

_«Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?»_

_«Bonjour Madame, nous sommes les agents Brian Taylor et ... Justin Kinney. Nous venons de la part de l'agence d'assurance de Monsieur McFerson, serait-il possible de lui parler je vous prie ?» Sam avait énoncé ça d'une seule traite de son air le plus sérieux et le plus professionnel mais l'horrible impression qu'il ferait mieux d'attraper son frère par la peau du coup, le trainer jusque dans l'Impala et conduire jusqu'à l'autre bout du globe, revenait de plus en plus fort et la fin de sa phrase s'était faite un peut faiblarde. _

_«Je suis navré, je constate que vous n'êtes pas au courant mais Monsieur McFerson n'habite plus ici», leur répondis la jeune fille d'un air peiné, semblant avoir gobé le mensonge de Sam. _

_«Oh et où pouvons nous le trouver dans ce cas ?»_

_«A l'hôpital Stockwell, c'est le seul hôpital en ville vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper messieurs.», la brune semblait de plus en plus intéresser par Sam, sa voix s'était faite plus sensuelle et un immense sourire aguicheur se peignait maintenant sur les lèvres de celle-ci. «Je pourrais peut-être vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez.» _

_Elle fixait Sam en disant cela et semblait avoir totalement oublié la présence de Dean à leurs côtés mais le brun ne faisait absolument pas attention à la jeune brunette et ne cessait de scruter l'intérieur de la maison comme si quelques choses d'horribles allait surgir des ses entrailles. _

_«Non merci nous nous débrouillerons très bien sans vous, allez viens Sa.. Brian, on y va.» Dean tira son frère par le bras en direction de la voiture sans même jeté un coup d'œil à la jeune femme toujours sur le seuil de l'immense demeure. _

_«Oh euh ... Très bien, au revoir, n'hésiter pas à revenir si vous avez besoin d'aide !»_

_«Nous n'y manqueront pas. Au revoir.», lui répondit Sam en haussant la voix car, trainer par son frère, ils avaient presque atteint la voiture. _

_Une fois partis, ils avaient comme à leur habitude fait escale dans un motel au frontières de la ville et avait décider de se reposer pour le reste de la journée. Dean avait conduis toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée, à présent tout ce qu'il souhaitait se résumait à une douche bien chaude et un repas bien copieux. _

_Le lendemain matin, plusieurs fast food, heures de sommeil et douches chaudes plus tard, les deux Winchester se rendirent au fameux hôpital de ville dont leur avait parler la jeune femme qui s'occupait de la villa. C'est là qu'il découvrir que l'hôpital en question n'était pas un simple hôpital... McFerson résidait maintenant dans un splendide asile tout confort. _

_«Attend Sammy tu es sure que tu ne t'es pas trompé d'hôpital ?»_

_«Dean tu n'écoute donc jamais quand on te parle ? La jeune femme d'hier à bien préciser que c'était le seul hôpital dans cette ville. Il ne peut être qu'ici.»_

_Dean soupira de désarrois. _

_«Je la sent de moins en moins cette histoire. J'ai les miches qui chauffent et quand elles font ça, on fini toujours avec un esprit, un démon ou une autres saloperies du genre sur les bras !» _

_Sam et Dean s'extirpèrent du petit bijou qui leur servait de voiture et avancèrent vers l'hôpital, ou plutôt vers l'asile, comme des prisonniers conduis à la potence. Non décidément, les jeunes Winchester n'aimaient vraiment pas cette affaire. _

_«Et vous êtes ?»_

_«Des membres de la famille. Je suis sont neveu Tony et voici mon frère Maxxie.»_

_La grosse infirmière en blouse rose bonbon les regarda d'un air soupçonneux pendant quelques secondes avant de leur désigné un couloir sur leur droite._

_«Dernière porte au fond, à gauche ... mais je vous préviens, depuis toute cette horrible histoire, il refuse de communiquer directement avec qui que ce soit alors surtout ne le brusquer pas. Le pauvre homme à déjà assez subit comme ça.»_

_Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir en remerciant l'infirmière et en lui promettant d'être les plus doux possibles. Sam avait malheureusement connu beaucoup d'hôpitaux, parfois hanté et souvent sinistres, mais celui ci battait des records._

_Arriver au fond du couloir, Dean toqua doucement à la porte indiquée par l'infirmière comme celle de McFerson avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse qui ne viendrais certainement pas. La chambre était assez spacieuse mais presque entièrement plongé dans la pénombre. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, Dean pu percevoir une forme recroqueviller sur le lit. La forme en question semblait de balancer d'avant en arrière et des murmures presque inaudible s'en élevait par intermittence. _

_«Monsieur McFerson ?», appela Dean en direction de la silhouette. _

_«Non ... non... il ne faut pas ... pas laisser entré... veut me prendre... me faire mal... pourquoi... moi je l'aime...»_

_Au fur et à mesure, qu'il avancèrent vers le lit ils pouvaient entendre les murmures plus clairement et en déchiffrer quelques brides. Sam qui cherchait son chemin en longeant le mur trouva un interrupteur et l'actionna. La lumière ce fit alors dans la pièce et la silhouette squelettique assise sur le lit devint visible. Cette pauvre créature avait dû être un homme dans une autre vie. Aujourd'hui il n'en restait que quelque petit lambeau de peau. Toute les partie visibles du corps de McFerson présentait des cicatrices dans rouges vif et éclatant, son regard se posait partout de manière frénétique comme s'il cherchait furieusement quelque chose caché dans la pièce à présent illuminée. _

_«Ils ne comprennes pas ... Ne pourrons jamais... Elle m'aime aussi... Ce n'était pas sa faute... La douleur... Démoniaque...»_

_McFerson continuait sa litanie comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de la soudaine luminosité et de la présence de deux parfaits inconnus dans sa chambre. _

_«Monsieur McFerson nous voudrions vous parlez... Calmez vous» Sam s'approcha lentement du lit et soudain l'homme sur le lit interrompit sa litanie et le fixa comme ci le diable en personne venait de lui apparaître. _

_«Non... Non !.. Vous aussi... Le suivant... Vous faire du mal... Ne pas faire confiance...Les yeux d'un rouge éclatant...» Le pauvre bougre devenait de plus en plus agité et il fini par s'agripper aux bras de Sam._

_«L'amour n'est rien, l'amour n'est plus une valeur sûre. Ne vous fiez pas à vos sentiments. Ne plongez pas dans la même folie et la même décadence. Luxure et torture voici ses maîtres mots !»_

_Sam essayais tant bien que mal de se défaire de la poigne qui l'empêchait de bouger mais rien n'y fit. Dean se précipita pour aider son petit frère mais à peine fit-il trois pas vers le lit que ce pauvre McFerson ce fesait tirer en arrière par deux infirmiers qui avait certainement dû êtres alertés par l'infirmière dans l'entrée , elle même alerter par le vacarme et les cris. _

_«Ne cédé pas à ses bras ! Sa débauche vous frôlera de son voile de ténèbres et vous serrez engloutis !» Cette phrase aussi incompréhensible que les autres que McFerson disparus dans le couloir, toujours trainé par les deux armoires à glaces. _

_«Ok là je commence vraiment à me demander dans quelle histoire de barges on vient de s'embarquer !»_

Après c'est épisode plus que perturbant, les frères avaient décidés de resté et de commencer une enquête et une chasse en bonne et due forme mais la chance n'était pas avec eux et à part les blessures faite au victimes et les élucubrations d'un homme ayant visiblement perdu la raison, ils n'avaient aucun élément qui pouvaient les aider à déterminé l'identité de l'éventuel démon squattant les parages.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et rien n'avançais. Nous revois-ci donc au début de notre histoire. Sam avait à peine franchit le seuil de la salle de bain que son cher grand frère entrait en trombe dans l'appartement, l'air plus victorieux que jamais. Et bien la douche sera pour plus tard.

_«_Je pense que j'ai trouvé une piste !», sur ces mots il balança sa veste sur le lit le plus proche et sorti de la poche arrière de son jeans ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne carte. «Depuis le début nous ne pensions qu'à ce pauvre Bougre de McFerson et seulement à SON agression mais en me penchant sur le reste des cas et en essayant de chercher un lien entre ceux-ci, j'ai découvert ceci.»

Il s'approcha de la table, invitant Sam à le suivre d'un simple geste de la tête, et déplia la carte qui était en réalité plus récente et surtout plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait. Sur la fameuse carte de nombreux endroits avaient été marqué au feutre noir.

«Chaque point représente une ville où les même fait se sont produits ces dix dernières années. Maintenant regarde ce que cela donne si je les relient entre eux.»

Dean, visiblement très satisfait de son inattendue découverte, sorti un bic de sa poche et forma, en reliant les villes concernés, 5 pentagrammes empilés les uns sur les autres. «Mais encore plus intéressant : regarde le centre des pentagrammes»

Sam se pencha un peu plus au dessus de la table et observa attentivement avant de légèrement sursauté, une réelle surprise se lisant sur son visage.

«La ville qui se trouve pille au centre des pentagrammes est Burrows ?»

«Exactement ! Je suis sure que si nous voulons trouvez la cause de ces crimes monstrueux, nous nous sommes rendus au bon endroit !»

Soudain Dean replia la carte d'un geste vif et se précipita vers sa veste.

«Dean mais où est ce que ...»

«Je dois vérifier quelque chose, si je ne suis pas revenu dans 2 heures, met toi à ma recherche et prend des cartouches de sel avec toi !»

«Mais att...»

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de s'insurger de l'abandon de son frère que la porte se refermait déjà sur celui-ci. Dean était vraiment agaçant quand il pensait avoir des éclairs de génie. Sam trouvait ça stupide de se séparer lors d'une chasse aussi difficile, dans ce genre de cas deux tête valent mieux qu'une.

«Crétin, tu aurais au moins pu me dire où tu allais»

Sur ce Sam s'effondra sur son lit et tira à lui son ordinateur portable. Avec un peux de chance le soit disant éclair de génie du châtain ne serait qu'une erreur et il sera là dans un peu plus d'une heure, en un seul morceaux et des informations supplémentaires seront les bienvenues. C'est repartis pour des heures de recherches intensives.

Sam fut réveiller par la sensation désagréable d'une goutte d'eau courant le long de sa joue. Il aurait pu réfléchir au fait qu'il ne se tenait pas coucher comme tout bon dormeur qui se respecte ou par la sensation d'humidité ambiante ou même encore par l'ignoble odeur dégout et de décomposition qui flottaient dans l'air. Oui il aurait pu si une douleur fulgurante ne venait pas de faire son apparition dans sa tête et ses poignets. Le brun émergea peu à peu et compris qu'il n'était plus au motel et que sa situation ne devait pas être très enviable. Il essaya péniblement d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière trop vive lui brula les pupilles et il fut obligé de refermer ces paupières.

«Oh mais je vois qu'on se réveille Sammy»

La voix de son frère ! Sam sentit un soulagement immense à l'entente de cette voix. Si Dean était là alors il était hors de danger. Sentant les liens qui lui maintenait les poignets liés et qui par conséquent l'empêchait de chercher son frère à tâtons, il essaya d'appelé son frère, de dire quelque chose mais seul un maigre gémissement lui échappa. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la langue comme du plomb.

«Ne te fatigue pas, tu ne pourra pas parler avant quelque minutes encore. Mais de toutes façon à quoi bon parler ? Je préfère de loin te faire hurler.»

Sammy, encore un peu dans les vapes, se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la voix de son frère. Que quelque chose n'allait pas avait son frère tout cours. Tout doucement cette fois, il ouvris les yeux et fit le point sur ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et délabrée qui ressemblait beaucoup à des égouts ou à une très vieille cave. Sur sa droite un petit charriot en métal, semblable à ceux dont les chirurgiens se servait pour leur instruments_, _était placé soigneusement contre le mur. Les dit instruments étaient encore couvert du sang de la certainement dernière victime en date. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, Sam pouvait apercevoir plusieurs sorte de fouet et de scalpels mais également d'autres instruments dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Pas encore. Enfin, en face de lui, assis sur un fauteuil de cuir noir, objet qui semblait déplacé dans un tel décor, se trouvait Dean. Ce dernier portais une tenu qui lui était assez inhabituelle, il était habillé d'un débardeur moulant de couleur noir et d'un pantalon de cuir assortis. A ses pieds seuls restaient ses bonnes vieilles rangers.

«Dean ... aide moi ! Enlève moi ... ces chaînes, elles me taillades les poignet et ...»

Sa phrase mourus entre ses lèvres devant le sourire et le regard glacial de Dean. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta là à le fixer pendant un quart de seconde. Enfin il se leva et s'avança vers son petit frère mais ce ne fut pas pour le défaire de ses liens. Sam sentit le gout du sang sur ses lèvres en réponse au coup de point que son propre frère venait de lui asséné en plein estomac.

«A présent c'est moi qui donne les ordres compris mon ange ?»

La voix de Dean était aussi froide que les brises hivernales les plus froides et tira un frisson de peur à Sam.

«Mais ... qu'est ce qui te prend... Dean ?»

Sam cracha un mince filet de ce qui devait être du sang et pu voir l'air satisfait du châtains à travers les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front.

«Ce qui me prend ? Tu vois ça fait des années que j'avais envie de faire ça. J'ai réfléchi à toutes les manières dont je pourrais te faire hurler, j'ai imaginé des centaines de fois tes regards emplis de douleurs, tes geignement et tes supplications. Rien au monde ne m'a jamais fait bander aussi dur que de t'imaginer me suppliant d'arrêter ma délicieuse torture. Tu vois je pourrais te faire mal, je pourrais te fouetter jusqu'à ce que chacun de tes membres te fasses souffrir le martyr. Je pourrais te faire subir mille et une choses plus douloureuses que trois éternités en Enfer. Je pourrais te laisser crever là comme un chien... Mais dans mon infini bonté j'ai décidé qu'aucunes de ces propositions ne me satisferais complètement. Non je veut plus... beaucoup plus.»

Sam avait écouté cette déclaration d'air horrifié et effrayé. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Ce n'était pas son frère qui se tenait devant lui, le regard emplis de cruauté et ... d'autre chose bien plus effrayant encore. Dean n'était désormais qu'à quelques centimètres de son frères. De si près il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé par la douleur et la peur de son benjamin. Jamais sensation ne lui fit plus frémir que celle ci.

«Je veut tout de toi Sammy. Absolument tout.»

Dean passa ses mains sur le torse seulement couvert d'une fine chemise et remonta jusqu'au cou. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres du brun. Sam était trop abasourdis pour tenter de se défendre. Ce n'était qu'un emmêlement sauvages de langues et de salives. Sam se laissa emporter et répondis au violent baisé de son frères. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, ils sentirent bientôt le goût du sangs se mélanger à leur salives. Sam ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il répondais à un instinct primitif brutale et sans fondement, quelque chose qui sortait tout droit du fin fond de son âme. Il répondait avec autant de violence et autant d'ardeur que Dean. Ce dernier décolla leurs lèvres et vint planté ses dents dans la chair tendre du cou de Sam. Celui ci poussa un geignement de douleur ce qui n'excita que d'avantage son bourreau.

«Je vais te montrer, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir et de douleur jusqu'à ce que tu ne sache plus reconnaitre l'un de l'autre.»

Les poignets de Sam était en sang à force de vouloir avancer à la rencontre de son frère, un mince filet de bave et de sang mêlé lui dégoulinait sur le menton. Dean arracha sa chemise d'un mouvement brusque, lui griffant le torse. Il se pencha et s'occupa de titiller ses tétons avant d'un mordre un jusqu'au sang, faisant crier Sam de douleur ... et de plaisir. Les idées du brun s'embrouillaient. Il ne pouvait pas repousser le châtain mais en avait-il envie ? Des sensations si puissantes parcouraient son corps tout entier. Désormais des gémissement de plaisirs se mêlèrent aux geignements de douleurs.

«En plus tu adore ça ! Regarde moi ça comme tu es dur.»

Dean arracha les boutons de jeans du brun et le baissa d'un coup jusqu'au chevilles. Il mordillait le contour des hanches, l'intérieur des cuisses souvent jusqu'au sang et jusqu'à ce que son cadet crie de douleur entre ses dents mais surtout il évitait soigneusement de toucher à l'érection bien présente de celui-ci.

«Oh putain j'en peut plus ! C'est dommage j'aurais aimé te torturé encore un peu plus mais ne t'inquiète pas je te réserver encore quelques douleurs avant la fin.»

D'une seule mains, Dean déchira le boxer déjà mal en point du cadet et sans crier gare le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Le châtain baissa suffisamment son pantalon de cuir pour pouvoir dégager son érection gonflée et se plaqua contre son frère.

«Crie pour moi, fait moi entendre ta merveilleuse symphonie de plaisir, fait moi vibrer sous tes hurlements de douleurs.»

Et dans une violent poussée il pénétra Sam. Celui-ci cria à s'en briser les cordes vocales. La douleur qu'il ressentais surpassait toutes celles qu'il avait connues durant sa vie. Ses reins étaient en feu comme si il allait se fendre en deux. Il souffrait mais sous cette épaisse couche de cris, il demandait plus. Il ne voulait pas que Dean s'arrête, il voulait qu'il continue de le prendre contre ce mur, qu'il continue de lui faire mal. Le châtain commença ses coups de butoirs en maintenant Sam contre le mur. Il le prenait sans retenue, s'insinuant en lui plus fort et plus loin à chaque fois. Le brun pouvait sentir le sang couler entre ses jambes écartées et comme pour se venger, lasserais le dos du châtain de ses ongles. Tous n'était que cris de douleurs et râles de plaisir et dans un énième coup de reins, ils explosèrent tous les deux, se répandant dans le corps de Sam pour l'un et entre leurs deux corps pour l'autre.

Soudain des applaudissements s'élevèrent du fond de la pièce.

«Et bien et bien, vous ne m'avez pas déçu les garçons.»

Dean s'écarta de Sam sans même prendre la peine de se rhabiller et regarda la nouvelle venue avec un immense sourire.

Le siège de cuir cuirs était une nouvelle fois occupé mais cette fois par...

«Mais vous êtes ... la jeunes femme qui nous a accueilli ... à la villa !»

«Tout est une question de point de vue...»

Soudain ses traits se changèrent en ceux de l'infirmière qui les avait accueillie à l'hôpital, puis en ceux du gérant de motel pour finir en ceux d'une immonde créature aux yeux d'un rouge éclatant.

«A l'évidence vous étiez la distraction que j'attendais. Tu as bien travaillé Dean»

A ces mots, Dean se mis à regarder partout d'un air affolé comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Complètement hébété il se tourna vers son frère toujours attacher et nu, recouvert de morsures, de griffures et de sang. Alors tout sembla lui revenir et jamais l'on ne pourra décrire l'air horrifié et coupable qu'il arbora.

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Ou plutôt pourquoi avoir forcer Dean à faire ça ?»

Pendant que Sam cria ses questions en direction de la créature, le châtain s'échina à défaire les chaînes qui retenait celui dont il avait été le bourreau quelques instant auparavant.

«Tu es un garçon intelligent Sam, tu pose toujours les bonnes questions. Dans mon infinies bonté, je vais te répondre. Vois-tu, les démons, comme tu devrait le savoir, sont nés pour détruire, pour tuer, pour répandre la maladie ou la folie mais au fil des siècles j'ai fini par trouver ça lassant et toutes ces petites choses qui était autrefois des moments de plaisir et d'amusement sont devenus fades et ternes à mes yeux. Pendant un bout de temps j'ai arrêté de tuer et je me suis mêlé aux humains. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris une chose. Nous autres démons ne somme pas les instigateurs du malheur que dirige cette planète. Certes nous pouvons le faire se créer, nous pouvons nous amuser avec lui mais son véritable créateur est l'homme. L'homme n'a pas besoins de nous pour tuer, se déchirer, se faire souffrir. Alors j'ai trouvé quelque choses de mieux que de tuer quelques passants égarés ou répandre quelques épidémies. J'ai appris à détruire un homme en se servant de la personne qui compte le plus pour lui, en faisant de cette personne son bourreau. Plus drôle encore je n'ai aucunement eu besoin de posséder cette personne pour cela, j'ai tous simplement fait ressortir les pires vices et les plus grands désirs cachés de ces futures bourreaux.»

«C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Sam !»

Dean avait désormais détaché son frère et l'avait aider à se rhabiller un maximum, le soutenant de toute la force qui lui restait car Sam ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

«Oh vraiment ? Pourtant tu le désirais non ? Tu voulais l'entendre gémir et crier sous tes coups de reins ? Je vous l'ai dit, je ne créer rien, je ne fait que faire ressortir ce qui se cache dans les tréfonds de votre âme.»

«Je vais te tuer, saloperie de démon !»

Dean s'apprêtait à bondir quand la créatures s'évanouit dans l'air. Un léger rire retentis dans l'air puis plus rien.

«T'enfouir ne te servira à rien ! Dès que je sortirais d'ici je te retrouverais et je te ferais la peau !»

Le brun brandit un poing menaçant en l'air ne fixant rien de particulier et se demandant si le démon était toujours là pour l'entendre.

«Dean je t'en pris il faut que je sorte d'ici.»

Sous le ton suppliant de son cadet, Dean ,soutenant toujours le brun, se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Caché dans la pénombre il trouvèrent une petite portes menant à un escalier escarpé et bancale, qui lui même donnait sur une autre porte. Enfin échappés de cet endroit confiné, ils ressortirent dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à l'immense maison qu'avait possédé ce cher McFerson.

«J'arrive pas à croire qu'on aient eus cette saloperie sous les yeux depuis le début et qu'on aient rien flairés de suspect.»

Arriver dans ce qui devait être le salon, Dean avait déposé délicatement son frère sur l'immense canapé de cuir blanc pour le laisser reprendre quelque forces et faisait maintenant les cents pas autour de celui-ci.

«Mais comment est ce qu'on est arriver ici ? Et toi comment elle a fait ... pour ... te rendre comme ça ?»

Depuis que le châtain avait repris ses esprits, les frères Winchester avaient soigneusement évités de se regarder dans les yeux mais à présent Sam fixait son frère, en attente de réponses.

«Je ne me souviens pas de tout Sammy, c'est encore un petit peu flou dans mon esprit mais je me souviens t'avoir montré la carte et puis être sorti précipitamment du motel. J'avais pensé qu'après notre précédente chasse où tu avais été blessé, je pouvais bien partir à la chasse aux indices tout seul. Je me suis alors souvenue de cette fille à la villa qui semblait être de la ville et j'ai pensé que peut-être elle pourrait me raconter quelque petites choses sur l'histoire de Burrows ce qui aurait pu nous aider. Je me souviens être arrivé jusqu'ici, avoir discuté quelques instant avec elle et puis de l'avoir vu se transformer. Avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle à poser sa main sur ma tête et je pense bien m'être évanouis. Malheureusement je me souviens également de tout ce que cette créature ma obliger à faire. Elle m'a fait revenir au motel, je t'ai assommé et traîner jusqu'ici. Après ... après tu connais la suite.»

Pendant tout ses explications, Dean avait fixé un point invisible au dessus de la tête de son petit frère comme si le regardé dans les yeux lui était trop pénible.

«Dean ...» Sam se releva tant bien que mal mais en voulant s'approcher de son frère avait trébuché et se retrouvais maintenant pendu au coup de ce dernier.

Le plus naturellement du monde et au plus grand étonnement du plus âgé, Sam posa ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné.

«Je te pardonne... à condition que tu recommence»

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam à ce moment précis, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par celui plus ... carnassier de son frère.

La vie des frères Winchesters allait changé pour de bon après ça, c'était un fait certain. Le démon n'avait pas mentis, il ne créait rien. Il ne faisait que faire ressortir les désirs les plus brûlants qui se cachaient dans l'âme de ses victimes. Un nouvel avenir ce présentait à eux, un avenir fait de plaisir et de sang.

**Fin**

Voilà, c'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite dit donc ! J''espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en ma compagnie surtout toi Syriel. C'est ma première fic du genre et j'ai presque honte de la dédicacé ... *va se cacher très très loin*

Bonne journée/soirée/nuit mes agneaux et à la prochaine !


End file.
